Cleansing compositions such as body washing agents typically include a carrier system that may have conventional perceivable sensorial attributes. Efforts are continually made to make the sensorial attributes of cleansing compositions appealing to users. Fragrances, colorants, temperature change imparting agents (both endothermic and exothermic), and tactility modifying agents are just a few examples of components that provide sensorial attributes to cleansing compositions to induce consumers to purchase and use particular compositions. However, such components are not typically adapted with a view toward improving cleaning efficacy. In other words, cleansing components and agents that provide sensorial attributes to compositions are typically considered separately when developing and implementing cleansing formulations. Consequently, conventional perceived sensorial attributes of a composition are not usually coupled or coordinated with particular hand washing events in a manner that increases the probability that a user will comply with proper body cleansing requirements.
A few recent developments reflect efforts by some to produce cleansing compositions that tie the concepts of sensorial attributes with adequate cleansing. For example, WO 2004/052307 discloses hand and hair cleaning compositions that include a carrier, and a plurality of capsules within the carrier. The capsules contain and, while washing using the cleaning composition, release a material that provides a sensorial stimulus. The capsules are adapted to release the material at a particular time that is coincident with a discrete event such as lapse of an adequate hand cleaning time. Some materials that may be contained in the capsules are colorants or fragrances that, when seen or smelled by the user, indicate that the discrete event has occurred. Other materials that may be contained in the capsules are pH modifiers that, when released, change the alkalinity or acidity of the carrier, and consequently change the perceived color of the overall composition. Yet another material that may be contained in the capsules is an acidic component that, when released, reacts with an alkaline carrier and produces bubbles and an audible sound, along with a tactile sensation corresponding to the bubble formation.
One limitation of the prior art cleaning solutions is that users are likely to discontinue washing as soon as any sensorial indicia are produced. This is particularly a problem when the sensorial indicia include color changes produced by release of colorants from a capsule or other bead included in a carrier solution. If a consumer discontinues scrubbing as soon as a color change is perceived, then rinsing the cleansing solution will cause several intact beads to fall into a sink or other surface, and collapsing of the beads will produce smears or other messy residue. Accordingly, there is a need for personal cleansing compositions that provide sensorial indicia that indicate adequate washing to a user. There is also a need for such compositions that ensure the usage of substantially all of the sensorial indicia before a user rinses the cleansing composition.